reubenandthedarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben Bullock
Reuben Bullock is a lead singer of crtically acclaimed alt-rock band Reuben And The Dark. For now he is married on actress Kaelen Ohm. Early life. Reuben grew up in a preacher's family and moved from city to city through North America as a child, which led to a rebellion against religion, which, in particular, is an inspiration for many songs. Although Reuben tries to avoid this topic as a source of inspiration. He first began to writing when he was a child, driven to get some things down on a paper in his notebook. But he never aspired to be a musician. As a child he was fairly certain he couldn’t even sing. “I decided I didn’t have a voice when I was young.” Yet still largely he didnt unwilling to share his work with audiences. “I’d be working these brutal jobs and would go and take bathroom breaks and go sit with my notebook, scrambling to get all this stuff out,” he recalls. “And I always had this feeling of, ‘Why am I doing it? Am I supposed to share this?’ It was confusing." Long before become a musician Reuben professionaly engaged in skateboarding. A lot of videos can be found on YouTube with his own skating, even which was filmed or share on youtube in 2008. Music videos for the songs Dreaming and Weightlessness refer to skateboarding and these times in Reueben's life. In a sense, singing also became a way of rebelling against his earlier self, much in the way that skateboarding, in which he competed at a semi-professional level, had been for him before he found music. So, at 21, his older brother gave him an acoustic guitar and Bullock taught himself to play during a stint teaching English in Thailand. He learned two chords and promptly wrote 20 songs. “This is it,” he remembers thinking. “This is where all those words go.” Musical Career. Solo albums. When Bullock first put a band together to back him when he recorded his debut solo album, Pulling Up Arrows, in 2009, he admits it was for two reasons: the first, because he found it easier to perform if he was sharing the stage with other people; but secondly, because he realized that musically, he wanted to make something that was bigger than himself, “not just one guy playing a song he wrote.” In 2012, he released his second solo album, Man Made Lakes, backed by the band (his brother, Distance Bullock on percussion and cello, multi-instrumentalist Shea Alain, and bassist Scott Munro) that would ultimately begin performing with him as Reuben and the Dark (though the band has since gone through a number of incarnations). It was that album that first caught the attention of Mairead Nash, manager of the U.K. indie rock band Florence and the Machine. Funeral Sky. Debut studio album. Through that chance encounter, Bullock ended up connecting with Chris Hayden, Florence and the Machine’s drummer. The pair played a number of “really funny club shows” in Mexico as duo and forged a strong bond. Not long after, Bullock travelled to London, where he and Hayden began working on songs that would eventually end up on Funeral Sky, which Hayden produced with contributions from professional songwriter Stephen Kozmeniuk (Madonna, Nicki Minaj) and Jim Abiss (Arctic Monkeys, Adele). The album, the first under the moniker Reuben and the Dark, was released in May 2014 on the Arts & Crafts label. The album was supported by a concert tour of both Canada and the United States,5 as well as a smaller follow-up tour of Western Canada. Present time. Reuben is still write lyrics for the songs, the band release second studio album "Arms Of A Dream" in 2018 and the third studio album "un love" in 2019. For now he is live with her wife Kaelen Ohm and performing with her and the band on concerts. References. * https://www.socanmagazine.ca/features/reuben-bullock-of-reuben-and-the-dark/ * https://www.loversland.com/blogs/love-to-inspire/88801028-love-stories-kaelan-reuben